Problem: During a winter storm, $35 \text{ cm}$ of new snow fell on Frosty Mountain. Now the snow on the mountain is $93\text{ cm}$ deep. How deep was the snow on Frosty Mountain before the storm?
To find the depth before the storm, we start with the $93}$ centimeter depth now and subtract the ${35}$ centimeters that fell during the storm. $93$ $35$ $?$ Total snow New snowfall Old snow $93}-{35}= {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how much snow was on the ground to start. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $93}-{35}= {58}$ The snow on Frosty Mountain was ${58}$ centimeters deep before the storm.